Dawn of the Prophetess
by Elvish Lightsaber Dancer
Summary: This is a story about love, betrayal, family, friendship, loyalty, honour, bravery and pride. Set Pre-LOTR. Will hopefully have a sequel that will be featuring all of our favourite characters. Re-posted once more for I had a few booboo's.


**A/N: **I am not new to the world of fanfiction; I am just new at posting and writing a Lord of the Rings Fic. I have tried to at least write stories about Star Wars, which I have been meaning to complete, but alas I have lost everything when my old computer had decided to shut down, or crash, on me. So while I try and find a way to restore and to finish my Star Wars stories, I am going to have a go at writing a story and I am trying my hardest to make sure that Palantiriel doesn't turn out to be a Mary Sue, for I know that no one really likes them girls. Well I had better stop and to allow you all to read my story. I do not ask for anything in return. I have not BETA so please forgive me for any mistakes of any kind. I am only just doing it for pleasure. Not for reviews.

**Summery: **This is a story about love, betrayal, family, friendship, loyalty, honour, bravery and pride. Set Pre-LOTR. Will hopefully have a sequel that will be featuring all of our favourite characters.

**My Original Character names, meanings and pronunciations that you may or may not like:**

**Palantiriel (lit. "Far-seeing") - (Pahl-ahn-teer-ee-ell) –****means Prophetess**:Neither Noldor, Sindar or Silvan, for no one knows her true lineage. But she is an Elf- Maiden with a mysterious past. Orphaned at a young age and becomes Bregolien's adoptive daughter and is also Legolas' sparring partner. She also has the gift of foresight.

**Queen Minuialwen - (Min-wee-ahl-wehn) – means Dawn: **Legolas' Mother's name. Have not decided if she'll be alive or not yet. Many have given her many names for we do not know what was the name of Legolas' mother. So this is the name I have chosen and I hope it suits.

**Eleniel - (Ehl-ee-nee-ell) – means Star:**Palantiriel's adopted Mother and Bregolien's wife. She is also a friend to Queen Minuialwen. Famed Healer also. Trains Palantiriel in the art of Healing.

**Melcindómien - (Mehl-kin-doe-mee-ehn): Means Strong Willed:**One of Palantiriel's many suitors and Legolas' nemesis with the bow.

**Bregolien (Brehg-ole-ee-ehn): Means Fierce: **He is the Weapons Master, Palantiriel's adopted father, Legolas' mentor and friend. Teaches Palantiriel how to fight.

**Bellcaunion (Behl-cow-nee-on) means Strong Warrior: **Legolas' elder brother and the Crown Prince of Mirkwood.

**Aefaradien (lit. "Hunting bird") (Eye-far-ahd-ee-ehn) or Falcon:**Palantiriel's unknown brother and Bellcaunion's best friend.

**Cundmaethor - (Koond-my-thore) – means Warrior-Prince: **Melcindómien's father, who longs to have the throne of Mirkwood for himself and to have Minuialwen as his Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Prophetess<strong>

**Prologue: **

* * *

><p>Some will not know of the tragedy of Palantiriel, the Prophetess. Her tale has long since been forgotten or was it merely because it wasn't whispered enough to be remembered. Palantiriel's tale is regrettably forgettable. Only a few who have lived in the time of the Prophetess will remember the tale about Palantiriel and it was with great regret that Palantiriel's lullaby was no longer sung in the Halls of Kings. Bards have long since forgotten the words to Palantiriel's lullabies.<p>

The one who loved her with all of his heart has now unearthed the beauty of Palantiriel's tale once more.

It will always be he who shall remember Palantiriel's beautiful smile, her courage, her faith in Man, and her undying love for him in return.

Even now as he stands alongside one of his closest friends, gazing out into the great waves. He could feel her fair hand grazing his body with her fiery touch. He can still hear her teasing laughter in the wind and he could even still smell her fragrance amidst fresh air.

Taking a deep breath along with the knowledge of Palantiriel waiting for him on the other side: in Valinor. It pains him greatly to leave Middle-Earth. But knowing that Palantiriel awaits him with open arms. Is enough to urge him onwards to the sea?

Leaving behind him a shadow of his kinsmen's existence and to trust the story of the Elves to the world of Man to do with, as they will.

But like with many things.

Every legend fades into myth one way or another.

Just like the story of the Prophetess is about to fade until her story gets turned into a different of tale. Like most tales, which were once stories of real people and the people within those stories are what makes a legend.

No one will remember the fair Elf-Maiden of Mirkwood.

No one will remember that she was once the wife to one of the Nine Walkers.

No one will remember her sacrifice to save her lover from a Mortal Curse.

No one will tell the story of the love affair between the Greenleaf and the Prophetess of Mirkwood, nor will they tell the story of how their love was forgotten in the mists of time to begin with.

Nor will they remember the great friendship between the Evenstar and the Prophetess. As they had once shared a similar fate for both had sacrificed something for the sake of love.

And so the story of how the Prophetess had come to be the lover to the Greenleaf begins . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter One will be come shortly. **


End file.
